


when you're not looking

by melodyinlove



Series: 2hyun idolverse one shots [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional, M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: jonghyun holds in his emotions until minhyun isn't around





	when you're not looking

It hurt to see Minhyun cry.

 

Jonghyun doesn't remember the last time he saw Minhyun cry, but he never thought today would be one of those days. He wholeheartedly expected him and Minhyun to get into top 11. Although he wanted everyone to succeed into the top 11, in his heart he didn't want Dongho and Minki to make it so that Aron wouldn't be alone. There weren't as many trios in the industry as quads or duos so he figured it would be good for the rest to promote as NU'EST as they had a solid vocal, sub-vocal, and rapper. 

It was going to be fine, but seeing his fellow member cry made him think that maybe it wasn't. 

Minhyun was going to be alone without his close friends. He was going to be in a group with 10 other people that he got to know over the past months, but nothing compared to the bond they had as NU'EST. They knew each other better than anyone else and trusted each other. Minhyun was no longer going to have the people he relied on the most. He was going to be without Dongho, Minki, Aron, and most importantly, Jonghyun.

Jonghyun's heart hurt at the thought of being separated from his boyfriend. Wanna one being rookies, Jonghyun assumed they wouldn't have phones so he would have no way to talk to the other. With a debut to prepare for and variety/reality shows to appear on plus with a probable NU'EST comeback, Jonghyun knew he wasn't even going to be able to visit Minhyun often.

 

Countless days without his voice whispering sweet nothings in the leader's ear.

Countless days without him yelling "JR-ie!" and wanting to play games with him.

Countless days without his beautiful smile and adorable laugh every time they would joke around.

Countless days without his warm cuddles during the night. 

Countless days without him cleaning up the dorm and nagging the members to help him.

Countless days without Minhyun was going to be absolutely heartbreaking and Jonghyun wished it wasn't going to happen.

 

However, it was and it was all Jonghyun thought about late in the night after the Produce 101 finale. 

He tried to keep a positive look and smile in public, not only to show his reliable image, but because he didn't want Minhyun to feel more hurt than he already was. If Minhyun saw him cry, he would cry and be in pain 1000x more than he already had been. Jonghyun kept in his tears to protect Minhyun's heart from harm, but holding it inside of him only hurt him even more. The fact that he had to hide his pain in order to shield Minhyun's feelings tore him inside that when he was finally in the comfort of his own room, the tears poured nonstop. Even if he wanted to limit his tears or hold it in, his emotions wouldn't let him. 

Jonghyun just wanted to be with Minhyun. He wanted NU'EST to do well and promote together as five. Although it was only temporary, 2019 seemed too far from him to anticipate the day of reuniting. He wanted Minhyun now and always.

 

As the tears continued, Minhyun stood outside Jonghyun's room as he had wanted to cuddle with him one last time before leaving. He could hear the leader crying and hesitated whether to come in. However, he walked in and laid next to Jonghyun on his bed, wrapping his arms around him.

"Please don't cry," Minhyun choked up, "Please don't. It hurts when I see you cry."

Jonghyun didn't say a word back. He wanted to stop to protect the other from pain, but he couldn't. His heart hurt and he felt too weak. Minhyun tightly hugged the other, rubbing him softly in all attempts to comfort him. Minhyun knew how Jonghyun felt as it was the reason why he cried earlier. He knew that Jonghyun was hiding his emotions from him earlier that day because he knew that fake smile and the stereotypical answers Jonghyun always gave when he was actually upset.

"I know this isn't what we expected," Minhyun continued, "But throughout everything that happens this next year and a half, I will always love you."

Minhyun expected to only hear the sound of tears as Jonghyun was still caught up in his emotions, but he still wanted to say it and make sure that Jonghyun knew that he will still love him. Minhyun couldn't imagine a life without Jonghyun and being away from him was scary, but Jonghyun wasn't going to disappear from his heart.

Jonghyun cried until he fell asleep as he was exhausted from all of the preparation leading up to the finale. Minhyun softly kissed the top of Jonghyun's head before loosening up his hold on the leader.

"I'll miss you a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a longer one shot than i expected but im starting a one shot collection/series as i have so many 2hyun ideas but not enough time :/  
> please feel free to talk to me about 2hyun (or any other pd101 ship) at [nuestwhere](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)
> 
> IM ACTUALLY KINDA TEARY AFTER WRITING THIS OH MY GOD


End file.
